


bothersome

by ew emo fag (AUTOPH4GY)



Category: GoopCast, LunchClub, Minecraft - Fandom, SMPLive
Genre: Unfinished, draft from july(?), gun - Freeform, travis has a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUTOPH4GY/pseuds/ew%20emo%20fag
Summary: draft from july i think? travis has a gun and thats it
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	bothersome

**Author's Note:**

> if u want me 2 finish ig go yell @ me on my [ twitter ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/nvrllyrlly%E2%80%9D)

Everyone had always jokingly called Travis a gremlin, sometimes a little demon, but those were supposed to be fun little nicknames. Something to gently poke fun at their friend. Travis always giggled and joined in whenever it happened to no one assumed it was a problem. 

Well, it didn't seem like a problem until you're staring down the barrel of a gun. 

Cooper gulped, audibly, because honestly what the fuck. What the actual fuck. Everything that had led up to this moment made zero fucking sense. Today was going so well, Cooper had a date with a girl later, but it seems his plans were forcibly cancelled. Forcibly cancelled by a literal fucking gremlin pointing a whole ass pistol at him. Where the fuck did he even get that?

No one spoke a word nor moved, not Carson who frozen at the entrance to his bedroom, not Noah who was in the middle of doing the dishes again, and especially not Cooper with a pistol trained to his face. Seconds seemed like hours, perhaps a time for Cooper's listless ass to relive today's events that brought him to this point.

================================

Mornings started as they did everyday, Carson opening the door to his dark room, flooding in morning light. Breakfast would already be made usually by Travis who recently found a love for cooking, but the turn out of the food was an absolute toss up. Some mornings it was delicious, other mornings it felt hardly edible. But everyone appreciated him nonetheless.


End file.
